


Best Worst Mistake

by rosiethewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Clemmings, Drunk Michael, Fetus Fic, Fetus!Fic, Fluff, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, seriously I got a tooth ache writing it, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethewriter/pseuds/rosiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes a drunken mistake, and it might be the best mistake he’s ever made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst Mistake

“Luke, I lub you.” Michael slurs, as Luke guides him into the house.

“I love you too, now quiet down yeah? You are going to wake everyone up.”

“NO, Luke, you just don’t under...stand.”

“Explain it to me then...but quietly.”

“I just...like really love you.” He says, as they near the stairs.

“Woah, okay, nope we are going this way.” Luke says, steering Michael back towards the stairs, when he veers left towards the kitchen.

“But I’m hungry.” Michael whines.

“Let’s get you to bed, and then we’ll eat later.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Luke says, tugging him up the stairs.

\------

“There we go,” Luke says, depositing Michael onto his bed. “Let’s get your jeans off now.”

“But you haven’t even...bought me dinner yet.” Michael slurs, and Luke has look away to keep from laughing.

“I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay…”

Once, he’s out of his jeans Luke turns to walk to his bed, but Michael reaches out and grabs onto his arm, pulling him close. “Don’t go.” He pouts.

“Michael…” Luke sighs.

“No…”

“No what?” Luke asks, when Michael doesn’t finish what he’s going to say.

“...don’t go.” He says, locking eyes with Luke.

“Alright, how about I stay until you fall asleep then yeah?” He says, and Michael immediately scoots over to give Luke room to lay with him.

However, as soon as Luke lays down Michael is practically on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck and his arm across his torso. “Wh...y are you...so...fucking tall?” Michael drawls out. His speech slower than normal from a combination of sleepy drunkenness.

“I don’t know, how about we ask my mum in the morning?”

“Liz is here? I love Liz. Can we go see her?” He asks, starting to climb over Luke.

“No!” Luke exclaims, grabbing onto Michael pulling him back into bed. “It’s 2 AM, she will kill you if you wake her up, we can see her in the morning.”

“Fine.” Michael pouts, laying back on top of Luke.

“Umph, how about you lay right here?” Luke asks, patting the bed next to him.

“No, I like it here.” He says, nuzzling Luke’s neck.

“Michael, stop.” Luke says laughing, trying to push him back. Michael lifts up, and stares down at Luke. 

Luke swallows hard, and clears his throat when Michael starts to lean forward, stopping him. It takes a few moments in Michael’s drunken state to realize what he was just about to do, and when he does his cheeks go bright red. 

Michael climbs off Luke, and stumbles to the other bed, lying on his side facing the wall. Luke stares at Michael's back for a few minutes debating what he should do. He was torn. They say your true feelings show when you are drunk, but he can't shake the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him it was some joke. So, he turns over, and burrows into the blankets burying his head into Michael's pillow. His senses becoming overwhelmed with Michael’s scent, but he doesn't move.  
\------------------

In the morning Luke slipping out of the room before Michael wakes up, wanting to avoid any awkwardness for as long as possible.

He makes his way downstairs, and finds Ashton standing in front of the toaster willing it to hurry up. “Hi,” He mumbles, moving through the kitchen to make tea and make .

“Hey…” Ashton replies, looking over his shoulder.

Luke grabs a bowl and pours himself some cereal, before collecting his tea and going to sit at the bench top bar. While he’s sitting at the bar both Calum and Michael come stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes.

“Mornin’” Calum mumbles, and Luke salutes him with his spoon. Michael avoids making eye contact with Luke, and Luke ducks his head going back to eating his cereal.

\-------------------

The four boys spend the entire day at the recording studio, working on a few new song. Michael and Luke try their best to avoid each other as much as possible, they stand on opposites sides of the room, avoiding as much eye-contact and touching as possible.

“Hey Luke, what’s up?” Ashton says flopping onto the couch next to him, and Michael glares at him from his spot across the room.

“Nothing.” Luke mumbles, not looking up from his phone.

“You know, if you glare any harder you're going to blow Ashton up…” Calum says, walking up next to Michael startling him.

“Good.”

“Jesus, what is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing.”

“Michael talk to me.” Calum says, turning Michael towards him.

"About?"

"Oh, I don't know how about the fact that you look like you want to murder ash? Or how about why you and luke won't look at each other?"

“I’m hungover, and we are recording music. I pretty much hate everything right now.”

“Hey lads, Luke and I are going to go get some Nandos, wanna come?”

Calum looks from Luke, who was standing by the door staring at his shoes, to Michael. Obviously something had happened between the two, but he couldn’t figure out what. “Nah man, just bring us back what we usually get?”

“Yeah, sure man.” Ashton says, shrugging on a jacket as he walks out the door with Luke.  
No sooner are they out the door, than does Calum drag Michael over to the couch and force to sit with him. “Michael Gordon Clifford, what the fuck did you do?”

“Didn’t I tell you to never call me that again?”

“Just answer the question,” Calum replies, narrowing his eyes, “Why does Luke look like you kicked Molly?”

“The fuck should I know.” He grits out, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

“See, I think you do know though.”

“What gives you that idea?” He asks, rolling his eyes.

“The fact that you are usually all over him, and today you haven’t even been able to look him in the eye.”

“I have too.”

“Bull, you have been brooding in the corner all day.”

“What part of I have a fucking hangover doesn’t make sense to you?”

“Because, when you have a ‘fucking hangover’ you are 100 times more clingy. So, what did you do?”

“I tried to fucking kiss him, okay? I was drunk last night, and I told him I loved him, and fuck…” Michael says, when he looks up and sees Ashton and Luke both standing in the doorway.

Michael’s face turns bright red, and he frantically looks from Ashton and Luke to Calum. He wants to run, but they are blocking the only exit, and he knows if he even tries they would stop him. So he does the only thing he can do, he bolts into the recording booth, sitting against the door.

“NO!” Calum shouts, lunging for the door, but it was too late. “Why didn’t you stop him?!” Calum yells at Ashton.

“Oh, I’m sorry...I didn’t just get done hearing that one of my best friends is in love with another one of my best friends, and tried to kiss him or anything.”

“What are we going to do? We need to finish recording, and he’s never going to come out now.”

“You two go for a walk, and let me handle him yeah?” Ashton says.

“But…” Calum tries to interject, but Ashton glares at him.

“GO.”

“Alright, geez.” Calum says, rolling his eyes as he follows Luke out of the studio.

\---------------

“Mikey...” Ashton says, into the recording booth. “Can you please open the door?” There’s no response, so Ashton tries again. “Mikey please, it’s just me Ash. Calum and Luke went on a walk…” When he still doesn’t receive a response he sighs and says, “Mikey don’t make me use force...” Still no response “Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He says pulling out his phone, and plugging it into the sound system playing a track of spongebob laughing.

15 minutes later Ashton’s patience was starting to wear thin. He walks up to the window to the recording booth ready to bang on the glass, until he sees Michael curled into fetal position. He stops short, hand resting on the glass as he watches Michael. He feels like he was punched in the stomach, seeing how upset Michael was.

The door to the studio opens and Calum pokes his head in. “How’s it…” He stops when he sees Ashton standing at the window. He walks into the studio, letting the door slam shut behind him as he walks over to Ashton and looks into the recording booth. “How’re we goin’ to get him out?”

“I don’t know, man. I played spongebob for 15 minutes and he didn’t budge.”

Calum walks over to the soundboard, and picks up the microphone “Michael, it’s Cal...can you open the door please?”

Luke sits in the hallways waiting for Calum, and after 10 minutes when he doesn’t come back Luke pokes his head into the studio. He finds Ashton and Calum still discussing how to get Michael to come out of the booth. They look up when Luke reaches them, “What’s going on?”

“He still won’t come out of the booth, and John and the lads are going to be back from lunch soon. If we don’t get him to come out before they get back, it’s going to look so bad.” Calum say

“Can I try?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, man if you think it will work.” Ashton says.

“Can you give me a few minutes alone?”

“Oh sure,” Ashton says, grabbing Calum by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the studio.

Once the door closes behind them Luke walks up to the door, and knocks on it. “Michael?” He calls out leaning against the door, pressing his ear up to it. “Can you open the door?” He asks.

“Just leave...please…” Michael calls back through the door. Luke’s chest suddenly feels tight, and he starts questioning why he insisted on doing this.

Luke shakes his head and steels himself, he can’t back down now. “No, I want to talk to you.” Michael doesn’t respond, so Luke stands there staring at the solid wood door. “Michael?” Luke calls out again, feeling foolish for standing there staring at the door.

“Why?”

“For fucks sake just open the door, Michael...please?” He starts off shouting frustrated, before lowering his voice. After a few minutes Luke hears Michael unlock the door, and then the door slowly opens. Michael stands there staring at Luke, and Luke swallows nervously. Michael’s eyes are rimmed in red, and his pale complexion make him look poorly. Luke feels like he was punched in the gut knowing he caused his best-friend all this pain. “Hi…” He says tentatively.

Michael scoffs rolling his eyes, as he wipes his cheek on his sleeve. “Fuck this.” he mutters, moving to let go of the door.

“Wait!” Luke calls out, and Michael pauses. “You know better than anyone how shit I am at these things.”

“At what things?” Michael asks.

Luke groans because he knows that Michael isn’t going to let him off easily, and he’s not that great with words. So, without thinking twice he lunges forward and pulls Michael to him kissing him. Michael squeaks and grabs onto Luke’s shirt in surprise, but quickly wraps one arm around Luke’s neck holding him close. “These things.” Luke murmurs, when he pulls back just far enough to look at Michael.


End file.
